This invention relates to accessories for pick-up trucks, vans, and sport utility vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to running boards for such vehicles which can be detached when and wherever a loading ramp is needed to load the vehicle.
One of the most common accessories added to pick-up trucks, vans, and sport utility vehicles are running boards. Compared to passenger vehicles, these vehicles have wheels which are larger in diameter, and a chassis which is substantially elevated. Smaller and less agile individuals frequently prefer the convenience of a running board which divides the long stretch when stepping into the vehicle. Another short coming which these vehicles share is that they generally lack the storage capacity and particularly the length in their storage bed to carry a loading ramp. Loading ramps particularly facilitate carrying motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, lawn tractors, lawn mowers, snow blowers, and any other wheeled, or a non wheeled load on a dolly. A convenient and unobtrusive means of carrying loading ramps on a vehicle is needed. Preferably this means of carrying loading ramps on the vehicle should be so convenient that it is practical to carry the loading ramps with the vehicle at all times so that the ramps will be readily available whenever they are needed.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a convenient and unobtrusive means of carrying loading ramps on a vehicle. With this invention it is practical to carry the loading ramps with the vehicle at all times, so that the ramps will be readily available whenever they are needed. It is another object of this invention to disclose a vehicle running board which is detachable for use as a loading ramp. With this detachable running board, space in the carrying bed of the vehicle is not occupied, and the limitation of length in the carrying bed is not a problem. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a method of releasably attaching a detachable ramp to a vehicle which is convenient, inexpensive and reliable. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a safer loading ramp, a ramp which has upwardly extending edge portions to guide and ensure that a wheel being rolled therealong does not roll thereoff. It is a final object of this invention to disclose an attractive design for a running board, which when inverted provides a functional ramp having a safe, recessed wheel track.
One aspect of this invention provides for a running board assembly, for a vehicle having a load carrying bed, which is detachable for use as a loading ramp, comprising: a front and rear mounting bracket each secured to a lower central side portion of the vehicle; an elongate runner releasably engaging, and carried by the front and rear mounting brackets; and, releasable lock means to releasably lock the elongate runner board on the brackets. In normal use the elongate runner is mounted on, and carried by the mounting brackets on the vehicle. When a loading ramp is required, the elongate runner is released and removed, used as a loading ramp, and then replaced to its position of normal use.
A method of carrying a loading ramp on a vehicle having a load carrying bed, comprises the following steps: a) securing a front and rear mounting bracket to a lower central side portion of the vehicle; b) providing an elongate runner releasably engaging, and carried by the front and rear mounting brackets; and, c) providing a releasable lock means to releasably lock the runner on the brackets; d) releasing the lock means and detaching the runner from the mounting brackets when the loading ramp is required; and then, e) positioning one end portion of the runner on an edge portion of the bed of the vehicle, thereby providing a ramp to the carrying bed of the vehicle; and finally, f) replacing and releasably locking the runner on the mounting brackets for normal use.
Various other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.